


His stupid, pretty face

by Mynamesydney



Series: Random ralbert fics [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, I love my boys, M/M, Pining, race smokes when hes stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynamesydney/pseuds/Mynamesydney
Summary: Race is in love. And also stressed.





	His stupid, pretty face

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic,,,,  
> I just love my boys a lot ok

Fuck.

Racetrack let his head hit the brick wall of the apartment building behind him. He raised the hand holding his cigar to his mouth and took a long drag, blowing the smoke out through his nose. 

He was so fucked.

Race took another drag from his cigar, hoping that the smoke would take his problems with it. He watched as it curled upwards, obscuring the sunset from his view. The sunset that was just as red and beautiful as Albert’s hair and-

Albert. Albert Albert Albert. Race closed his eyes and let out a muffled whine. Albert. Albert and his stupid pretty face and sparkly eyes. Albert and his dumb strong arms and toned stomach. Albert and his cute laugh and crooked smile and flaming red hair and his dumb cute everything. Race exhaled heavily and pressed his hands to his eyes. He knew this was going to happen. He knew that the first time he felt butterflies around Albert he should have swallowed his feelings. But he didn’t. He let it fester and let it grow and now he was just setting himself up for disappointment. 

A knock on the window to his right broke his train of thought. When he saw Albert’s head poking out, he scooted over to make room for the boy. Race watched as his best friend clambered his way out onto the fire escape next to him, and let out a little laugh. Albert sat down next to Race and held out a hand. Race passed him the cigar.  
“You okay?” Albert asked as raised the cigar to his lips, “I know you only come out here when you’re stressed.”

“Just fine. School stuff.” Race looked down at his legs, picking at a loose thread on his jeans. Albert nudged him with his elbow. When Race looked up, Albert motioned for him to lay down. Race let out a sigh of relief as he laid his head on the redhead’s legs. Albert began to card his fingers through Race’s blond curls. This was almost second nature to them. They had done this since they were in middle school; helping the other relax. Physical contact was a given for the two boys. So when he saw Race flinch as he began to play with his hair, he let out a sigh.

“Race, I know somethin’s wrong. You only smoke when you’re really, really, stressed.” Albert glanced down at Race’s face. 

“I said it was nothing. It’s just the new term. I’m fine.” Race huffed as he made a move to get up. He was wasn’t fine, but he would rather be anywhere else than laying on the lap of his crush. Albert held his head down against his leg, refusing to let Race get away.

“You’re sure?” Albert looked incredulously at the blond. Race hesitated, and Alberts gaze softened. 

“I…” Race felt a tear roll down his cheek and took a deep breath, “Yeah. I’m fine.”

“Tony,” Albert sighed, “you know you can tell me.”

Race tensed at the name. Albert only called him that when he was upset or trying to get Race to do something for him. When Race heard that name, the dam broke. Tears rolled down his cheeks as a broken sound left this mouth. He turned his face toward Albert and buried his face in his stomach. He curled himself into a ball, wishing he could just  
disappear.

“Woah hey, Race? What happened? Why are you crying? Did I do something?” Albert pried softly. Race opened his mouth to respond, but just let out a soft whimper. He opted shake his head instead of trying to speak again. “Race. Race look at me.” Albert laid a hand on Race’s cheek. Racetrack turned his head up, meeting Albert’s eyes. He let out a watery sigh and mumbled to himself. Albert leaned down. “Say that again?”

“I’m in love with you.”

“What? A little louder, still can’t hear you.”

“I’m in love with you. I have been for years and I don’t know what to do because I can’t fucking control my feelings and it’s slowly killing me because I don’t know how much longer I can sit and watch you laugh or smile and not kiss you and-” Race was cut of by a pair of soft lips on his. He froze, not fully comprehending what was happening. Albert kissed him. Albert was kissing him. He was about to kiss back when Albert pulled away. Race sat up and turned to face his best friend. 

“God, we’re idiots.” Albert laughed and rested his forehead against Race’s. Race cupped Albert’s face in his hands and brought their lips together once more. Albert’s lips were warm against his. Race moved a hand to the back of Albert’s neck as Albert moved to place his hands on Race’s waist. God, this was even better than Race had imagined. When the two moved apart, Albert reached for Race’s hand. As their fingers intertwined, Race let out a yawn. The sun had gone down by now, and their only light source was the street lamp below and the light coming from the window of their shared apartment. Albert laughed and tugged on Race’s hand as he stood up. Race made no move to follow, too tired to make the effort.

“Come on. Your bed will be way more comfortable than the fire escape.” Albert said as he tugged on Race’s hand. Race grumbled but stood up and followed Albert inside. Race collapsed onto his bed once inside, and Albert chuckled. The redhead moved to turn out the lights and go to his own room, but Race whined and made grabby hands at him. “Okay okay one sec.” Albert turned the light off and walked back over to the bed. Race moved over and made room for Albert, a silent invitation for him to join the blond. Albert crawled in next to him and Race immediately curled up on his chest. Albert took his hand again.

“Goodnight Albie.” Race mumbled into his chest. Albert’s heart swelled at the old nickname.

“Goodnight Racetrack.”


End file.
